Himura Haunting
by Bookworm363
Summary: Crossover with Fatal Frame... When Kag has a strange nightmare that leads the gang to an old mansion will her visions come true or will they be able to save themselves as well as the souls who have been trapped for so long


My sisters and me wrote this awhile ago but we forgot the password to this author identity so I decided to repost and redo it on my own… the next installment probably won't be until I finish my current story… which won't be too long I hope… unless people rly want to see what happens (yea right)…

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha sum of the fanfictions I read would be transformed into mini-Inu series…

Inuyasha 's Fatal Frame

Chapter 1: Nightmare Syndrome

It is dark. Too dark to see very much of my surroundings. But, there is a good enough source from the moon's rays to see a mansion a little way from the place I'm standing at. I begin heading towards the mansion hoping to find my goal waiting inside. The mansion is very old looking and I sense a strange aura surrounding it. But, I know I must enter, even if I don't know why. I walk up the many outer steps and slowly enter the decrepit mansion. I don't like the feeling I get when I enter and begin running as quietly as possible along the creaky floorboards. I begin to feel weaker as I keep wandering. I notice that some strange lights that had been following me outside had not come into the mansion with me.

Even though the weakness is still creeping up my numb body, I keep going somehow knowing where my destination lies when I reach my destination the last of my strength leaves me and I black out.

When I next open eyes a gruesome scene lays before me. A young maiden dressed in a plain white kimono is propped up on a wooden board and has several ropes secured around both her wrists, her ankles, and her neck. It looks like some sort of ritual. The maiden is conscious, but somehow, she seems, oddly separated from reality. As if, she doesn't even realize where she is or that there are ropes tying her down.

Suddenly, it sounds as if thunder has filled the room and the ropes tying the maiden down begin to cut into her pale flesh. Blood begins to trickle from where the ropes are cutting her. The rope is quickly soaked and permanently stained a deep crimson. The maiden opens her mouth as if to scream but the rope at her neck prevents any sound from escaping. The ropes continue to cut deeper into her skin as I look on in horror and repulsion unable to tear my eyes away. She appears to be suffocating and I wonder if she will die from lack of air, or if the ropes will decapitate her first. The sickening crunch of breaking bone echoes throughout the room as the maiden's wrist and ankles bones break. I take one last look into the maiden's terrified eyes before they cloud over and the "thwang" of the blood stained rope hits the wooden board the girl was on. The white kimono is now a dark scarlet. The maiden's hands and feet fall to the floor with four soft "thumps" that are amplified in the 'empty' room. A split second later the girl's head falls forward, hits the floor, and rolls forward across the dark ground to stop at my feet. The maiden's head is turned to look up into my eyes. I try to scream but my voice won't obey. I look up to see the rest of the maiden's body, no longer held up by anything, fall forward and hit the ground as well. Fresh blood covers the girl's former limbs and slowly soaks the ground, steadily oozing towards the head at my feet. Only as I saw the blood coming closer to me did I notice my feet were suspended in the air. I also began to notice that I was at a slight angle and when I tried to move I found I couldn't. I turned my head as best I could and out of the corner of my eye I saw that I was bound to a wooden board.

I struggled harder at my bonds, the fact slowly sinking in that I...was next.

I look up to find that the dead maiden's body is gone along with the board that she had been butchered on. Instead a man wearing a strange mask is staring at me, as if carefully studying me and deciding what to do with me. I try speaking, but no sound escapes my dry lips. The man, I can tell from even behind the mask, is looking at me coldly as if I have done something wrong. The he speaks, in a strange language I can not understand, and the thunderous noise that had stopped when the first maiden had died begins again.

I feel my bonds slowly tighten as excruciating pain bigins to pulse up my arms, legs, and neck. I begin to gasp for air as my own warm, sticky blood drips from where the ropes are cutting into my skin. My body feels like fire as more time without air passes. I know I'm going to die. My bones crack and the snapp as the ropes cut through the rest of my muscle and skin tissue to "thwang" against the board. I was alive only long enough to feel free of all pain for the smallest fraction of a second. Then suddenly I was looking at my own body fall to the ground in the same way the other girl's had. I looked at my hands and saw that they were completely transparent. The man with the mask stood before me grinning wickedly and I realized that my suffering was far, far, far from over.

Several miles away Kagome Higuarashi woke from her disturbed slumber with a frightening jolt. That nightmare had been so real, the details so vivid. She felt sick. She stood and ran to the nearest tree in case her stomach betrayed her. She was drenched in sweat, was very pale, and had an extremely dry mouth. She felt her stomach calm and stood up again slowly walking back to camp. All her companions were awake and staring at her.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"You were murmuring in your sleep." Sango said uncertainly.

"And moving about like you were trying to free yourself from something," Miroku added looking curious and worried.

Kagome suddenly felt very ill again as memories from her nightmare flooded back to her. She began to get dizzy and felt her knees buckle as searing pain flooded her wrists, ankles, and neck. She fell back into soft red material as her vision began to blur and darken.

"Kagome!" a distant voice called.

"Inu.Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned in a soft whisper. The last thing she saw before her sight went dark was a pair of concerned amber eyes.

A/N: My author's note was kinda at the top… -


End file.
